Three shipments of feed and two water samples (pre- and post-distillation) have been analyzed for microbial and chemical contaminants. All three shipments of feed were accepted. Results were within the acceptable range for the chemical contaminants (heavy metals, chlorinated hydrocarbons, PCB's, BHC's, organophosphates and nitrosamines) and the results were negative for estrogenic activity by the mouse bioassay test. The level of microbial and chemical contaminants in the tap water was less than the EPA contaminant levels published for potable water. The Vaponic still was effective in reducing the fluorine, nitrate, and total trihalomethanes levels in the tap water. However, we were not able to measure the effectiveness of distillation on all the chemicals listed because pre- and post- results were the same, indicating the sensitivity of the method used was too low or that distillation did not reduce them any further.